


Washout (M!DB/Cicero)

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Cicero [13]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chac and Cicero spend some quality time as they wait out a nasty storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washout (M!DB/Cicero)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anon who wanted to see something fluffy under the rain. If anyone didn't catch it before, Chac has a South African accent.

Skyrim’s summer rains came often, endless miles of sunshine now became ominous clouds that covered their horizon and made travel look bleak. Chac’s hawk nose turned to the breeze and picked up the familiar scent of stormy air, and the thickness of the clouds proved it was going to rain  _hard._  

"We’d better find shelter, Cicero. This one looks right nasty." He turned back and saw his companion do a little hop over the craggy road, his eyes catching Chac’s in an instant. 

"Ooh, and we where making such good time, too." He wasn’t used to this wet weather- and moreso wasn’t built for it. Chac worried that drenching him to the bone on such a long hike would only end up making Cicero sick, and he knows how anxious that makes him. 

"Let’s see if we can find an overhang by that mountain, we can wait it out." Chac led and the Imperial followed eagerly, he was sick of walking. 

"Good, good, Cicero’s poor feet are killing him." He smirked and saw the way his elven master shot him that worried look. 

"Well we can’t have that!" Cicero reveled in the times when the elf spoke so fatherly, it soothed his anxious heart. The madman’s mind went in circles around Chac all the while he followed, he was excited to rest. 

The duo came into view of exactly what Chac predicted, the rocky mountainside of the Reach had plenty of nooks and crevices to tuck away into, and just in time, too. The clouds raced over the skyline and soon there was a clatter of thunder that shook Cicero clean off the ground.

"Aaack!" Cicero cried, leaping forward to wrap his arm around the elf’s, tucking his face away as the sky lit up. The first spots of rain where felt just as Chac ushered them under the overhang, the ground moist and supple beneath their feet. 

"Phew, we’re out. Just in time, eh?" Chac laughed, pulling down his hood and letting his ears free "Let’s find the driest patch of land and put our asses on it." 

Lightning crackled overhead and briefly showed their little respite for what it was, a craggy, filthy den under the mountain. It was certainly no place worthy of the Listener to sit, but Cicero felt relieved to finally be here, Chac’s warm gaze was enough comfort. 

"I’ve made my decision" Chac starts, suddenly collapsing back onto his arse with a great heave. "Grrahh…that feels good." He snarled, feeling pain shooting up his aching legs. Cicero followed suit, making sure he sat as close to the Listener as possible. His petite frame curled up against the elf’s torso, inviting himself to wrap his arms tight around him in search of his warmth. 

Rain began pelting the mossy ground, the smell of it filled their senses. Humidity dug itself into their armor, making the awestruck pair feel uncomfortable.. Cicero didn’t mind, his gaze was madly loving as he stared at his Listener, just a hairs breadth away. He couldn’t help but melt into him the second they touched, it happened every time.

"Mmm…Listener, you’re hot." 

"Why, thank you."

"Puh!" Cicero playfully slaps at his arm, "That’s not what Cicero meant." Well, it wasn’t a lie. Cicero squeaked to himself and knew he’d fallen for the elf’s trap, that cheeky grin on his face. Cicero rested his head against Chac’s shoulder and peered up to him, now feeling an arm come around him. It was even warmer under Chac’s wing, and it made him smile.

There was a space of time where both did nothing but listen to the onslaught of rain, Cicero thoughtfully watching the elf but his mind elsewhere. His gloved fingertips reach up and caress the other man’s collar, and a tiny noise erupts from his throat that catches the elf’s attention. 

"Make that face I like." Cicero whispers, and for a moment Chac is motionless. The Imperial smiles wickedly when the elf slowly tucked his chin back, his scruffy jaw rolling up. 

"Oh, these chins!" Cicero giggles, running a fingertip down the elf’s many neck rolls as he pulled a face "These beautiful chins! four, five, six.." The elf was more than happy to entertain Cicero until the rain passed, he tucked the Imperial that much tighter under his arm. Cicero pinched and pulled at his jaw, taking the elf’s skin between his fingers and playing with it. 

"Okay, my face hurts." Chac worked his jaw, canines glinting in the stormy light. "Are you going to make the face  _I like?”_ There was a second pause where Cicero honestly considered what it would be..

"Oh, you mean th-errkkk" The playful Imperial feigned death, his tongue lolling out and eyes rolled back.He lay there motionless until with a peep he says"Orrrr.. this one?" His funny features twisted up into a furious pout, making Chac laugh at it’s intensity. He chose to let the starry-eyed jester guess and guess until he was fresh out of faces to pull. 

"Or or or-!” Cicero peeped excitedly, the rain growing harder and deafening “Maybe you meant your favorite face of all?” He cocked his pointed brow with an inquisitive look, Chac staring at him all the while. Cicero threw his head back and imitated his best heated cry, fake pleasure coursing through his features. The tiny assassin squirmed against Chac’s body in such a dramatic way.

  
“Hey hey!” Chac scolded, reaching out and grabbing the man by his exposed throat “I hope you don’t fake it, that looked awfully convincing.” He jested, releasing the Imperial only to have him curl up against him once again.

  
“Never!” Cicero clung tight, quick to defend himself “Cicero may be a liar a thief and a murderer, but he is certainly honest with the sweet Listener.” Needless to say, the elf was more than good enough for him so there was no need for fakers or tricks.

  
“That’s right you are.” Chac reinstated this with a firm nod, fatherly, despite the mischief about their conversation. They tricked and joked with each other as the earth became drenched in summer rains, the sun but a memory. Cicero was warmed in the arms of the Listener, and he giggled to think of them as two little bears snug in a cave.

  
In there he forgets his obligations, the Night Mother was far away and the sweet Listener filled the gaping hole she left. When he played, the elf joined with him. When he was a monster, Listener always forgave him. When he cried and felt lost he was redirected every time Chac came home.

Almost an hour went by, playful lovers sharing both jokes and caresses. The time seemed to simply fly when you had so much fun.

  
The clouds grew bright with the midday sun once again, cold rain subsiding into a gentle drizzle. Cicero pouted and knew soon they’d have to go again, he was perfectly content tucked away under Chac’s arm, both crunching away at carrots for lunch.

  
“Bleh, the carrots in Skyrim are too spicy.” Cicero complained, taking a pained gulp and throwing it into the woods. “Cicero wants something else.” He said, sounding rotten like a brat. He can’t blame him, Chac tended to spoil everything he loved.

  
“Oh look at you, where’s that humility I fell for now?” Chac joked, reaching to dig into his pockets and listen to Cicero’s mischievous snickers. “Look, all I have left are these apples, and you told me they’re too tart. You’re going to have to settle for that.” Cicero heaved a little sigh and opened his palm, Chac begrudgingly placing it in his hand.

“No complaining, you hear me?” Cicero stared at him all the while taking a tiny, tiny bite. He couldn’t hide his grin when it was indeed too tart for his taste.

  
“Don’t you dare.”

  
Cicero then took a huge crunching bite and Chac watched his face pucker up and his painted eyelids twitch. Chac sternly watched him suffer through it until he swallowed it, giving him a sheepish little grin at the end that melted him.

“Good boy.”

“…”

“..You don’t have to finish it.” Chac sighed, and watched his bratty lover throw his food once again into the woods. He’ll just have to settle for Cicero eating like a horse again tonight when they get to Rorikstead. Speaking of, it looked as though the sky was clearing out, and they still had a lot of legwork to do.

  
“Hate to say it, but we need to get going or else we’ll miss dinner.”

“Phooey.”

  
They got up, stretching their rested legs. Cicero barely came up to his shoulder in height, looking up to him with disappointed eyes. He was starting to feel his age whenever he had to do this miserable hikes, he was jealous of the Listener’s seemingly eternal youth…but in a way, wasn’t.

  
He was shocked back to reality when the elf leaned down their distance and gave him a loving smooch on the lips. Cicero reached up and held onto the Listener’s hand with both of his own, seemingly enchanted by the simple act of love. His eyes crinkled along with his smile, and Chac thought he looked pretty.

“Let’s go.”


End file.
